


Long distance sucks

by lettalady



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: The four words no man wants to hear, or in this case, read: We need to talk.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 12





	Long distance sucks

Huddled over his laptop in the early morning he rereads her words yet again. They’d chatted on the phone just yesterday and - no, that had been a few days ago, now. The grueling pace of filming is starting to make his days run together. But they’d been fine, then. They’d talked about all manner of things in the easy pace that existed between the pair of them. She’d certainly given no indication that she was contemplating — He fixes his gaze on the eight words currently tormenting him.

  
_// Tom, we need to talk. This isn’t working. //_


End file.
